Why me?
by amaralys
Summary: my storie has almost every think. love, fights, family problems, inmortals, vamps, and werewolfs! hope you read it.


I ran as fast as I can trying to get home before they can get me. Where can I go? Where can I hide? What will I do? I run into my house up the stairs and into my room. I grab my bags stuff them with clothes without even looking at what they are, hopping I have enough time to leave. I run down stairs looking for my keys, when I found them I ran to my car. I open my car door through my bags into the passenger seat. I turn on my car and get out the drive way and there they are, right in front of my car smiling. I slam on the gas trying to hit them knowing I wont. The next thing I know I was in his arms. I say "Why? Why are you going to do this to me?" All he does is smile at me saying "It'll all be over soon my love." I turn my head looking at my new family, smiling at me. I try to think how I even got into this miss. I fall asleep going back 2 days before I met Sadie, Logan, and Adrian.

4 months and 2 days ago

"Amaralys! Get up your going to be late for school! AGAIN!" My mom shouted.

"Ahhhh." I moan.

"Get up right now or I'll make you get up with a bucket of cold water!" she said.

"Ok, ok I'm up no nee to get the bucket." I said rushing out of bed. "Make sure you wake up your brother before you leave." She says walking out the door.

"Ok mom." I shouted back.

I run into Chris's room.

"Chris you better get up right now or I'll let Sassy (our dog) eat your eggs again!" I said putting on my shoes.

"I'm going to shake you if you don't get up." I said walking to his bed.

"CHRIS!!" I yell shaking him. I pull down the covers and found just a pillow; I went downstairs and found him eating his eggs and petting Sassy.

"Wow you finally beat me." I said laughing.

"Yeah when you got up to shake the pillow I ran out the door." Chris said whipping the eggs off from his face.

"Hey so where did you hide?" I asked.

"My closet." He said sounding proud of himself.

"Nice job." I said putting on my jacket and backpack.

"Thanks." He said now washing his plate.

"Hey I'm running late again so make sure you feed sassy before you leave." I said walking out the door.

"Yeah ok see you later sis." He said giving me a hug.

I ran to my bus stop hopping I didn't miss is. When I saw the two other kids there, I started to do a nice jog. I got to my bus stop like a minute before the bus came. I went and sat in the second seat; I went into my backpack and got my ipod. I turned it on to my favorite song by JoJo.

* * * * *

I got off my bus and looked for my best friends Bella and Kayla. When I found Bella I started to walk toward her.

"Hey is Kayla here yet?" I asked Bella.

"No, did you bring her present?" she asked.

"Yeah it's in my backpack." I answered. Bella quickly grabbed my arm and said, "Hey there she is let's go."

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAYLA!" We shouted together.

"Thanks you guys." She said hugging us.

"Yeah and we got you a present!" I said

I went into my backpack and pulled out some keys.

"Hope you like your new car." Bella said.

"You guys! I can't take this," She said giving me the keys back.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because my mom and dad just bought me a car!" She said happily

"Lucky!" Bella Said

"Well what are we going to do with the car?" I asked Bella.

"Well since I have a car and Kayla just got one, why don't you keep it." She said.

"Really, but you paid for most of it Bella." I said.

"Yeah it could be an early birthday present for you now." She said smiling.

"So who is the oldest one out of all of us?" Kayla asked.

"Well were all 17 now." Bella said trying not to laugh.

"Bella when's your birthday?" I asked.

"July 11." She answered.

"November 11." Kayla smiled.

"March 11." I said.

"Wow all of our birthday is on the 11." Kayla said.

"I know it's weird and cool at the same time." Bella said.

"Well I'm the oldest, then its Bella and Kayla you're the youngest." I said.

We all stand their laughing and having a good time. Then out of nowhere some one threw a stick and hit me. So I turned around to see who hit me and right away I knew who it was. It was this guy who liked me all year and his name is Joseph.

"Hey I dare you to throw it back at them." Kayla said.

"Yeah hit them back!" Bella said.

I threw the stick back when he's not looking, and I hit him in the back of his head.

"DUDE! You hit his head!" Kayla said laughing so hard that it looked like she was going to pee in her pants.

"Um… guys he's coming over here." Bella said sacredly.

"Hey! Why did you through this at me?!?!" Joseph said looking mad.

"Why what ever do you mean??" I said trying to sound cute.

"So you didn't through this at me?" He asked.

"Joseph why would I through a stick at you." I said trying not to laugh.

"Oh well sorry for yelling at you." He said.

He was just about to leave when he said "Hey Amaralys."

"Yeah."

"Do you wanna go out some time?" He asked.

"Say yes say yes say yes!!!" Bella whispered in my ear.

"Yeah ok why not." I said.

"Awesome so I'll call you then." He said.

"Yeah ok here's my cell number." I said pulling out a pen.

I write on his hand

Amaralys

1414-339-7127  
Call me

"There you go." I said.

"Cool."

He walked away with his friends going inside. I turned around and saw Bella smiling but Kayla shaking her head. She looked at me and said, "Did you really give him your cell number?"

"Yes I did, I think he is cute but that's all for now." I said happily.

"Awwwwwww Amaralys has a little crush on Joseph." Bella and Kayla said together.

The bell rang and we went inside. Kayla and I shared a locker, but Bella and I had 1st hour together (we also hade it with Joseph). When I got to science Bella was already there waiting for me. I went to my usual seat right next to her. We were talking about how much we love this class because we got to sit were ever we want to. As we were talking Joseph came up to us and asked Bella if he could sit next to me. All Bella did was look at me and said "Ok, I'll go." As she was leaving she whispered in my ear "You better give me all the details."

I ignored her and looked at Joseph and said "So how come your not sitting by your "boys?""

"Cause I wanna sit by my new girlfriend." He said smiling at me.

"Ok so who said we were going to be girlfriend, boyfriend?" I asked.

"I was hopping you would." He said with a little boy smile.

As we were talking our teacher came in, we had to do this really cool lab with an alcohol burner. I couldn't even pay attention because Joseph was playing around with me trying to hold my hand. So I finally gave up and let him hold me hand. I looked at the clock and saw that class was almost over and couldn't believe that I was holding his hand all first period. Then I realized I had art and gym with him too. The bell rang and we got up to go to art. As we were walking Joseph said "So do you wanna hold hands all day?"

"Well we don't have that many classes together." I lied.

He looked at me funny saying "Today is a day one we have all classes together but study hall."

"Oh yeah sorry I forgot." I lied again.

"So I guess we can hold hands all day today, or if you don't want to that's ok too." He said letting go of my hand.

"No I'm good." I said getting his hand back into mine.

"Hey I thought you didn't like me?" He said smiling at me.

"I never said I didn't like you, but then again I never said I did either." I said thinking I was smart.

"Well did or do you still like me?" He asked.

"I did a little but then you became a really BIG jerk, and to tell the truth I still think you are a jerk." I said honestly.

"How did I become a BIG jerk?" he asked.

"When you started to hang with your "boys", you prank call me, and hit me with stuff it just got really annoying." I said getting a little mad.

"How did you know I prank call you?" he asked.

"Come on like I wouldn't find out it was you." I said looking at him.

"So who told you?" he asked.

"You just now." I said.

"WHAT!?!?" He said.

"Well I didn't really know it was you I just thought it was." I said.

"Well I feel really stupid right now." He said.

"Well at least it's a cute stupid." I said laughing a little.

"Hey don't we change seats in art today?" He asked trying to change the subject.

"Um... yeah I think so why?" I asked.

"Well should we sit by each other?" He asked.

"Um… I think that's a little to much." I said hopping he wasn't sad, or mad.

"Thanks I thought so too but, I didn't know if you wanted to or not." He said relived.

"Yeah, so who are you going to sit by?" I asked.

"With my boys, and I might sit by my girl." He said smiling at me.

I couldn't help but smile when he said that. As we went into art I sat next to Kayla and we talked about where we were going to sit at. Our teacher said we could finally move, Kayla and I sat by our selves that was until Joseph and his "boys" asked if they could sit by us. Kayla said yes for the both of us, when Joseph sat next to me I asked him "I thought we said that this was too much."

"Yeah I did but I changed my mind." He said smiling at me.

"And I really didn't say that I said I was going to sit by my boys, and close to my girl. Well I'm sitting by my boys and I'm very close to my girl." He said and winked at me.

I went to talk to Kayla to see if it was ok with her, but when I looked at her she was already flirting with Joseph's best friend Dylan.

* * * *

We only had five more minutes until school was over. I couldn't wait until I get home and tell my mom how I just got a new car! The car was really cool too, it was black and purple! (Purple is my favorite color!). The bell rang and Joseph and I said good bye, and he said he would call me later. I went to my locker and got all my homework, and then I went and started to walk to my bus. By the tome I got there the bus was full, so I had to sit in the front.

* * * *

I got off the bus and had to walk a block to my house. I was a little surprise to see my moms' car in the drive way this early. I walked in and found her in Chris's room yelling at him, I ran into his room to help Chris.

"Mom what are you doing home so early?" I asked.

"I had to pick up your brother here because he was sick!" She said madly.

"Well you won't have to do that anymore." I said thinking this was a great time to tell her about my new car.

"If I won't then who will?" She said putting her hand on her wrist.

"Me." I said happily.

"You and what car?" She said getting madder.

So I told her the whole story about Kayla, and how Bella and I got her a new car. Then I finished by saying "So Bella gave it to me."

"So where is this car of yours?" She said looking a little happy.

"Its at Bella's house she is bringing it over here, she'll he here in about five minutes." I said looking at the time.

"Well how are you going to pay for this car of yours?" She asked.

"I don't have to, Bella paid for it all. So all I have to pay for is gas." I said.

"Huh, well I guess I have no reason to say no now."She said.

BEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEP!!!!!

"That should be Bella now." I said walking to the door.

"Come on!!" Bella yelled.

"Mom it is ok if I take the car out just to drive around? I can take Chris and get him dinner, and you can go back to school." I said.

"Fine." She said getting ready to go back to work.

While she was getting ready I was looking at Chris, to see if he was really sick. Our mom walked out the house and went back to work, and I asked Chris "Are you really sick?"

"No, well I was at first but then I got better." He said sadly.

"Its ok, come on lets get some food." I said trying to cheer him up.

He walked the door and said "ok."

* * * *

When we got home our mom just got their too. Before we had got home we had Burger King for dinner. After that we dropped off Bella at her house. Then I took Chris to the park so he could play and I could do some of my homework. I was almost done with my math when my phone (pre-paid phone) started to ring. I answered and said "Hello?"

"Hey what's up?" The other voice said.

"Um… who is this?" I asked.

"It's Joseph." He said.

"Oh sorry I'm at the park and I can't really here that good." I said.

"Should I call later?" He asked.

"Yeah, like around 6:30?" I said.

"Sure." He said.

"Thanks." I said

"No problem, bye." He said.

"Bye." I said and hung up.

I looked up and tried to find Chris, when I didn't I got up and called his name. Finally he came over and said "Yeah."

"Hey we should really get home." I said

"Can we stay for a little more, pretty please." He begged.

"Ok only five more minutes." I said.

"Thanks." He said and went back to play.

As he went back to play I went and sat back at the bench were I was doing my homework. As I sat down a really cute boy was walking by me. The cute boy came right up to me and said "Hi, can I sit here?"

"Um, yeah go ahead." I said grabbing my books.

"So who are you here with?" He asked.

"My little brother, you?" I said.

"My little brother too." He said.

"So are you new here?" I asked.

"Yeah just got here yesterday." He said and smiled at me.

"Ah well welcome to Jamestown, the most boring town ever." I said with laughing a little.

"Well how could it be boring if you're here?" he said now flirting with me.

"See that's what I thought." I said flirting back.

"Ha-ha, you know you seem really cool, nice, and well HOT!" He said.

"……Um thanks." I said blushing.

As we were talking I forgot Chris that was until he screamed "HELP! AMARALYS! HELP!"

Without even thinking I ran straight to Chris saying things like "What happened? Are you ok?" When I saw he was looking at someone I looked too, the next thing I knew I grab Chris's arm and I was running away from who I saw. It took me a while to get all my things then I turned around and there he was standing right in front of me. He looked at me and said "Hi Amaralys, hi Chris how are you guys?"

I looked right into his eyes and said "Hi dad, were good but if you don't mind we were about to leave."

He said.

"I don't think I should talk to a man who left his wife and kids." I said grabbing Chris's hand and pulling him behind me.

"Oh now don't be like your mother now, Amaralys." He said sitting down.

I looked at him right in his face I could feel me face getting hotter when I said "Don't you ever talk about my mother." As coldly as I could.

"Why shouldn't I talk about her Amaralys, she never loved you and she only hate me because I left before she did." He said.

I knew he was trying to get me mad and it was working.

"My mother loves me and Chris, oh did you forget you had a son when you left!" I said trying really hard not to yell.

"No, I remembered." He said.

I looked at Chris and told him to go the car and to take my backpack with him. He did as I said without evening looking at our dad Chris said "Don't be bad Amaralys, just come with me."

"I will baby, just give me five minutes, ok." I said.

"Ok just don't take to long." He said.

"Good bye my son." Our dad said.

"Don't talk to him." I snapped.

Chris grabbed my book bad and started to walk to my car. Chris was smart he didn't run straight to my car, he walked slow and kept talking turns looking like he was lost. I turned around and looked at my dad, the man who said he loved me so much and would never hurt me. So I looked at him and said

"I don't love you, but I don't hate you either. All I want for you to do is go back to were ever it is you came from and don't talk to Chris, or me. I don't want to Chris all mad at you because you were never there for him." After I finished talking I thought I made myself clear.

All he did was smile and say "Sorry honey but I can't do that. You see the only reason that I am here, is because your mother called me. She begged me to take you and your brother with me to New York.

"But you're a vampire, and Chris and I are only human." I lied.

"Well honey it doesn't have to be like that for long." He said walking toward me.

"Oh by the way have you met this nice young boy I saved 100 years ago?" He said pointing to the really cute guy I was flirting with earlier.

I looked at him and said "Yeah we met."

"Well let's just say that he is just like me." He said showing me his fangs.

"One question." I said.

"Yes?" They both said together.

"What were you thinking? That I would just let you take me and Chris to New York with you." I asked.

"Well if you don't bad things will happen." He said smiling.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" I asked.

"Like us taking Chris and him like his daddy." The boy said.

"Oh yeah by the way ma name is Daniel." He said.

"Well Daniel if you want Chris you're going to have to go past me." I threaten.

"That's not a problem." He said getting ready to hit me."

"NO!" My dad shouted.

"What's wrong?" Daniel asked my dad.

"Amaralys isn't my real daughter I just adopted her, her real father was a werewolf and she can kill you if she has to." He said pulling Daniel away from me.

"Wait so is Chris a vampire?" Daniel asked my dad.

"Wow I'm surprised you even remember." I said "No I adopted him too, his father was an immortal." He said talking to Daniel.

"Yes and I'm going to tell him when he is older." I said.

"Well can't we still kill Chris?" Daniel asked my dad ignoring me.

"No Chris can never die, and neither can Amaralys if Chris gives her some on his blood." He said.

"That's right dad so you'll stay away from us, or I'll tell Chris that I need some of his blood and then kill the both of you." I said getting really mad.

"Ok Amaralys we'll leave." He said walking away, then turned around and said "for now." As he was walking he pulled Daniel with him.

As I was walking to my car I thought "What were you thinking telling him that Chris was immortal!"

"So what happened?" Chris asked as I opened the door.

"Baby we have to talk." I said sacredly.

As I drove I told him the whole story. I told him that our "dad" was not really his dad. I also thought it would be a good time to tell him that the dad he knows was a vampire. Then I told him that my real dad was a werewolf. So when I told him that I also said that I was a werewolf too. When I said that he looked at me sacredly and said "Am I a werewolf?"

"No baby your not, but your not human either." I said sadly.

"Then what am I?" He asked.

"Well your dad was an immortal, and that's what you are babe." I said trying not to cry.

He didn't say anything so I went on about our "dad". 


End file.
